


When in Pain....Yell at the Devil

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel gives brotherly advise, Luci is still a pile of sass and snark, Snacks & Snack Food, lucifer is confused, period, period pain, you are on the rag...and it hurts, you yell at Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are suffering from your latest visit from Aunt Flow. Lucifer is confused





	When in Pain....Yell at the Devil

 

 

  
"Fuccccckkkkk" I hissed under my breath as another wave of pain rolled over me and continued to hover

Why did my time of the month decide to use my body as a punching bag when it came. I really hated   
mother nature, she was a heartless bitch when it came down to it

I pulled up my knee and rolled onto my back on the bed, that somtimes helped with really painful cramps

But no matter what I did these cramps were kicking my ass. I was a hunter dammit. I've had bones broken  
and shattered. I've been beaten, torched, bitten, possessed. In fact every painful thing you could possibly imagine   
I have put my body though. And yet I can't hardly handle my period sometimes

I rolled over onto my side still in the fetal position and pulled the covers over my body. I decided the best   
thing to do was just lay back under the covers and wait it out, or at least till the pain was less

Suddenly I heard the tell tale flap of wings and a weight settle a the end of my bed, plus the atmosphere   
became a little chilly

"Go away Lucifer" I growled for my hiding place

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend" I heard him say with his usual smug amusement in his voice

"I am not in the mood to deal with you"

"Aww what's wrong with the wittle hunter"

"I'm warning you Lucifer. I have an angel blade in my bedside draw and I will use it"

"You are so cute when your being threating"

Just then the covers were ripped off me and I was staring at the cocky smirk of my boyfriend Lucifer, but   
that quickly changed when he saw my pale, sweating, trembling body

"Are you alright" he asked

"NO. DO I LOOK ALRIGHT"

Lucifer looked taken back when I just yelled at him and snached back the hand that was about to remove a   
strand of hair that I have fallen in front of my face

"I AM IN PAIN AND I FEEL TERRIBLE. AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU HERE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT"

I continued to scream at the archangel, he just looked at me dumbfounded. That just seemed to piss me off more

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE WITH THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE" I said getting more angry, tears in my eyes

I struck out my hand to slap him but my hand met the thin air as he disappred out of my room

"THATS RIGHT" I now screamed totally alone in my bedroom "DON'T COME BACK"

\--------------------------------------

"Ok now start from the start Lucifer, what's wrong with her"

Gabriel asked his brother who was paceing around the room ranting about his soulmates behavior

"I just flew into see her for a while. She was hiding under her covers in her bed. She looked like she was in  
pain or sick or something. I don't know. Then she started to yell at me, she even said she was in pain but   
I could not sence or see any injery on her. I don't understand why she was so angry with me. I did not even  
do anything"

Gabriel had to admit seeing his older brother lost and confused to his soulmate's reaction highly amusing

"I don't undersand brother, what did I do to upset her"

"Oh my big, clueless brother" Gabriel laughed

"What did you just say to me" Lucifer growled at his younger sibling

"Oh relax Lucifer. I know what's up with your favrioute human. So Luci what do you know about periods"

\-------------------------------

It had been sometime and now I was feeling better, the pain had died down quite a bit and was now only   
a sort of throbbing sensation. Like what you get after you stub your toe. Sure I felt better, now that my   
uterous was no longer trying to eat itself. But I still felt terrible on how I treated Lucifer

I should not have yelled at him like that. He probaly had no clue to what I was going though. I mean he   
was trapped in a cage in the bowls of hell. And even before then before he met me he despised all humans.  
So why would he know about things that human women go though once a month. I thought maybe   
later I should pray to him. Apologize to him for yelling and explain to him why I did what I did

"Hopefully he won't smite me for yelling at him" I muttered sadly as I closed the bunker door. I had been   
for a walk in the surrounding woods around the bunker. The fresh air and the exercise seemed to help dull  
off the cramps

I slung off my coat and boots and threw the coat on the railing and tossed the boots off my feet, not caring   
where they landed, no doubt I would get nagged by OCD Sam to pick them up later when he and Dean got home  
from a "supposed" hunt. Sam and Dean always seemed know when my time of the month was near and they  
just got the hell out of dodge. Saying that they had a hunt and they needed me here just in case research had   
to be done. I have see these two men take down all the nasty things that go bump in the night. And yet  
they turn there tails and run when I was on the rag

  
I made my way to my bedroom and the second I opened the door, I took a few steps back and considered   
slapping myself to see if I was dreaming or not.

Because my bed was covered with one pile of pads and tampons, all brands and colours and another pile   
only made up of chcoclate and various others of my favrioute junk foods

"What the hell"

"Is this ok" Lucifer's voice suddenly behind me

I let out a quite yelp and spun around to meet him. Lucifer had his eyes fixed on the floor and his hands around  
his back. He looked like a scolded child

"Umm. I'm a little confused to what is going on. Luci sweetie, why is my bed covered in women's hygiene   
products and junk food?"

"I had a talk with my brother Gabriel. He told me about women have every month. He told me how unwell it   
make you feel, so I went and got all these things to help you with it"

"Aww sweetie. That's very sweet of you. You didn't have to. I got plenty of supplies for when that time rolls on  
for me"

"I was just trying to help" Lucifer said a little shaky

This was just weird. Where was the sass mouthed Archangel. Oh my Chuck he was adorable 

"You did great baby, even if it is a little overboard" I giggle walking over and searched though the pile of pads and tampons 

"Did I?. That might explain why the lady at the counter and the other people in line were looking at me like that"

"Wait are you telling me you went to the store, cleared out of tall the pads, tampons and most of the junk food, and then stood in line"

"Yeah" he said as if it was obvious 

"Your so cute" I squealed running over to hug him. But hugging him was like hugging a board of wood 

"Whats the matter?" I asked 

"Ummm Gabriel said that women have different moods all the time when they are ....menstruating. I just don't want to set you off again"

"Aww sweetie. I was going to pray to you about that. I'm sorry, I should not have yelled at you like that or tried to hit you. The pain just gets so bad at times" 

"It's ok" he said smiling down at me lovingly, but then quickly changed to a look I knew all to well "But don't do it again...or I'll have to smite you" 

"Oh so loving, caring Lucifer is gone and the walking sass with wings is back" I said rolling my eyes 

"Back and here to stay love" 

\-------------------------------------

Hours later and all had been forgiven. Me and Lucifer were laying on the couch catching up on some show. I don't know, I was too busy enjoying curled close to his side 

"Hey Y/N" I heard Dean call 

"Yo" 

"Why the hell is the bathroom. All the bathroom cabinets shoved full of frigging pads and tampons" 

"Oh Luci went shopping, he went a little over the limit, I needed some place to put them. He's such a dear" 

Lucifer turned to look at me, giving me a wink before pressing a chilly kiss to my forehead

"I love my Luci-Bear" I whispered in his ear, earning a growl of desire from him 

"You two are gross" The older Winchester moaned before heading off down the hall. But not before I heard Sam say from the opposite end of the hall 

"Dude, did you take some money from my wallet"

"No. Why?"

"Because over 200 dollars is missing" 

I turned to look at Lucifer who still looked at the show we were watching with the most devilish smirk on his lips

"Please say you didn't" 

"I kinda did"

 


End file.
